


The Mating Habits of Snakes and Spiders

by Gothic_Bubbles



Series: Pentniss [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Cuddles, Double Penetration, Fluff, Gay, Light Angst, M/M, Sex, Sir Pentious Has Two Penises (Hazbin Hotel), Spiders, Spooder, Top Sir Pentious, bottom arackniss, confused Spider, jumping spiders, spider mating habits, top arackniss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Bubbles/pseuds/Gothic_Bubbles
Summary: I’m which I research mating habits and then write this.Not entirely realistic, but incorporates elements of actual spider and snake mating habits.
Relationships: Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Pentniss [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893262
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	1. Dancing and Singing

As a jumping spider, Arackniss ended up with many habits from his species. That includes mating habits. 

Jumping spiders dance, and sing, to attract a mate. So whenever he danced around Pen or sang karaoke at the club they liked, he was _trying_ to tell Pen he wanted to fuck. Pentious, being a non spider and oblivious, did not pick up on this.

Pen never sang, or danced, for that matter. 

If the snake didn’t tell him he loved him every chance he got, or snuggle him on the couch, he would assume he wasn’t interested. As it was, he _knew_ Pent was interested. He told Arackniss how much he loved him every day, at every chance he was presented with.

And that’s why it was so _frustrating_ when Pentious didn’t respond to his advances. He had tried every dance he could short of a lap dance, and he was not going to stoop to his brother’s level on this. He had class and so did Pen.

Still, he was beginning to consider it. He was almost desperate at this point. He had been trying for months and Pen hadn’t shown any interest, in dancing or sex.

So when Arackniss walked into the kitchen to find him singing and dancing while cooking, he nearly lost it. It took all of his self control to not tackle the snake and ride him in the middle of the kitchen. Instead he walked over and grabbed the snake’s hand.

“What are you doing Nissy?”

“Shut up and turn that off.” He said. 

Pentious did.

“What’s go-“

Arackniss grabbed Pentious’s hand once again and began dragging the snake up to their bedroom.

“What are you doing?” The snake asked.

“ _We_ are going upstairs and you are going to fuck me.” The spider said.

“Wh-what?!” Pen was shocked. 

He had, of course, been very much interested in the spider. He just really hadn’t expected this.

“We are going to go upstairs and you are going to fuck me. You seriously have no idea how horny I am right now.” Arackniss said.

“Did I do something?” Pen asked.

Arackniss stopped. What? Pen hadn’t been doing that because he wanted to fuck? Pen was a snake, he didn’t realize what he had been doing. Pen had no idea what Arackniss would take the dance to mean. Arackniss froze up with the realization. He dropped Pent’s hand and started to walk away.

“Sorry, shoulda asked if you were interested. It’s fine. Sorry.” He said dejectedly.

“Wait! Niss!” The snake called out.

“Yeah.” The spider said.

“I definitely didn’t say I wasn’t interested, I am, very much. I was just wondering what happened to get you so bold.” Pen said.

“So then you do-“

“Want to hold you down and fuck you over and over? Definitely.”

The spider grabbed Pen’s hand and dragged him the rest of the way to the bedroom. As soon as they were inside he kissed the snake passionately. Arackniss slid Pen’s shirt off while Pent worked on undressing the spider in front of him.

Pen picked him up and laid him down on the bed. He grabbed the lube and started to stretch the spider carefully. He could feel his twin lengths sliding out. Arackniss moaned at the sight. 

“Pen?”

“Yes Niss?”

“Fuck me.” 

Pen gasped at that. The snake pulled the spider into his lap. He grabbed one of his lengths and slowly inched his tiny spider onto it. Both of them groaned when Arackniss’s’ ass met the snake’s lap. Arackniss felt so full. It was incredible. 

He reached over with his closest arm to stroke the snake’s other length. Pen aimed his thrusts just right to have the spider see stars. Arackniss was barely coherent. He moaned the snake’s name over and over. Finally, the snake came deep within him. The spider cried out and came as well, spurting all over his stomach.

“How was that dear?”

“Mmm, good.” The spider replied.


	2. I Will Literally Eat You

By the time Pen had helped clean the spider up, Niss was done with afterglow. Completely done.

“M’ hungry.”

“No cuddles?” The snake asked a bit sadly.

“Pen, I love you, but as nice as cuddling sounds, I’m going to have to pass.” The spider said,

“But why?” The snake asked, still sad.

“Pen, if I don’t eat something right now, I will literally eat you.” 

“Alright.” The snake said as he slithered out of the room.

Arackniss tried to move his legs but the were kinda numb.

“You coming Niss?” The snake asked.

“Uh...gimme a minute.” The spider said.

When he tried to stand he immediately felt pain.

“Yeah...no.” The spider said, sitting back down.

“Do want me to bring you something?” The snake asked.

“Yes please.”

Arackniss laid back down and a few minutes later the snake was back with food.

“Thank you.” 

“Of course dear.”

By the next morning Arackniss felt fine. And he no longer wanted to eat Pen.

That was a major bonus.


	3. Why Are You Glowing? (I Won’t Eat You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pen discovers something about his spider. Arackniss tops for the first time.

Pen really wanted to go out to the karaoke club tonight. Apparently they were having some kind of UV night. Pent really just wanted to go out and spend time with the spider. Arackniss conceded after Pen gave him a teary look. 

So here they were. At the karaoke club on a Friday night, under UV lights.

“Niss?”

“Yea Pen?”

“Uh, why are you glowing?” The snake asked.

“Spider thing. It’s for attracting mates.” 

Pen thought it was hot. Especially since the spider was dressed way down. He had on black leather pants and an open leather vest. The glowing spots accentuated every one of the snake’s favorite parts of the spider. The lines ran all around him, there were a couple of hearts on the spider. Including one that he could see tracing down into the spider’s pants. On both sides.

He decided he was absolutely installing UV lights in the bedroom. No arguments.

Pen and Arackniss had talked about what exactly dancing meant for the spider since their first time a few days ago. So when Arackniss went up on the stage and sang and danced around the end of the night, Pen knew exactly what he was doing. 

As soon as he was done Pen grabbed him and took him home.

They were undressed before they even got to the stairs. They finally got to the bedroom and Arackniss pushed the snake onto the bed. Pen sat with his ass in the air, on full display. Arackniss smirked at the sight. He grabbed lube from the drawer and began to finger his boyfriend’s ass gently. Pen moaned loudly when the spider brushed against his prostate.

“Niss!” He cried out.

Arackniss just started to tease him, even as he added another finger. He would barely brush up against the spot. For Pent, it was the sweetest torture.

“Nissy please!” He whined.

Arackniss grinned and removed his fingers. Pen whined at the empty feeling. Arackniss guided his cock into the snake. He was seated fully in a matter of moments. Pen wiggles and Arackniss took that as a sign to move. 

He thrust into the snake, carefully aiming his thrusts. If the way Pen was moaning and screaming was anything to go by, he was doing a damn good job. He reached I get the snake and grabbed both of his snake’s cocks. He pumped the twin lengths in time with his thrusts. The snake was very close, he could feel it.

A particularly hard thrust did the snake in. He came hard while his ass spasmed around the spider’s cock, quickly bringing Arackniss over the edge as well.

Arackniss pulled out soon after orgasming and made to leave quickly. The snake’s tail grabbed him and he let out a startled yelp. The snake brought him close to his chest, his tail and arms wrapping around the spider. The snake leaned down, Niss could see his large fangs globing in the light. The spider whined and flinched away. Pent jerked away immediately to give the spider more space. 

“Niss what’s-“

“Don’t eat me!” The spider said quickly.

“I’m not a spider Niss, I won’t eat you.” The snake said. 

Arackniss relaxed, that actually made sense. Pen was a snake, not a spider, the didn’t eat their partners immediately after mating.

“Oh, heh, right.” Arackniss said.

He was a little embarrassed. Actually. Had he really thought Pen was gonna eat him? What a goof. The snake snuggled the spider up in his embrace and Arackniss, for once, enjoyed some spots sex cuddled.


	4. Snakes

Pen was acting weird. Arackniss wasn’t quite sure how to describe it though. It was, different, but not bad different. For starters, he had been passive aggressive towards others near Arackniss, not possessiveness though. It wasn’t bad, but it was really weirding Arackniss out.

They were in bed, getting ready to fuck. Pen was rubbing his chin on the spider and as nice as that felt, it was weird. Pen was on top of him, his arms around the spider’s waist. He suddenly started to vibrate lightly while kissing the spider. 

“P-Penny!” 

The snake flicked his tongue against the spider’s face and Arackniss lost it.

“Fuck me! Now!” 

Pen smirked. His body wrapped around the spider, forming a ball. 

“I’m going to fuck you over and over again until you can’t feel your legs darling.” The snake purred.

Niss moaned loudly.

Pent opened the spider up slowly. Finger by finger. The spider had nothing to grab onto, his many hands scrambled for purchase inside the snake’s coils but found none. The spider whined loudly. 

Pen frowned, he was running mostly on instinct at this point. Sill fingering the spider, he lifted his head and rubbed his chin on the spider’s face. He purred and flicked his tongue out tickling the spider’s face. The spider moaned and whined again. That was the opposite of what he was hoping for. Pen frowned again. He uncurled from around the spider and pulled his fingers out. 

Arackniss cried out and whined loudly, reaching for the snake. Surprised, Pen curled around the spider again, running his hangs up and down the spider’s sides. He purred quietly to comfort his mate. The spider relaxed and wrapped his arms around the snake’s neck and torso.

“Pen?”

“Yes dear?”

“Fuck me!”

Pen smirked. He lined a cock up with the spider’s hole. He fucked the spider brutally. Niss moaned and keened in pleasure. The spider soon came, but Pen didn’t stop, the spider whined from the stimulation. He was soon hard again.

The snake came into the spider, who whined. Pen pulled out and the spider cried out at the empty feeling. Pen shushed him gently and quickly sank his other length into the spider. 

This continued for nearly 2 hours. By the end of it, the spider had both his mates lengths stuffed deep inside him and was round from the amount of cum filling him.

Pen finally pulled out and uncurled from the spider. Niss whined. Pen quickly shushed his mate. 

“Pen!” 

“Shh, I’m here. You want something to eat?” He asked.

Niss shook his head.

“What can I get you?”

“Shower?”

The snake smiled and helped his mate shower off, he relished in watching his cum dribble from his mate’s abused hole.

He had the spider cleaned and dried and in warm pajamas. The spider could barely stand, Pen was delighted to carry him though. He laid the spider on the bed gently, tucking him in. 

“Anything else dear?”

“Snack and snuggles.”

“Of course.”

Pen slithered down to the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar for himself and for the spider. He also grabbed an apple and two waters.

He returned to the bedroom and handed the spider his granola bar and water. He carefully helped the spider sip the water as he curled around him.

They both finished their snacks, Arackniss devouring the apple and granola bar. Pen curled around the spider and held him sweetly, cooing to him. The spider fell asleep warm and loved in the arms of his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a couple of notes. First, “mating balls” are made up of one female and a large group of males, but this seemed a good substitute.
> 
> Snakes only use one penis at a time, but Pen isn’t a snake, he’s a snake demon. So whatever. 
> 
> Thank you all for your support. If you have more information about snake and spider mating I would love to hear it.
> 
> I may install a last, more kinky chapter based on nursery web spiders, but you tell me if you would like that.


End file.
